


Simon Said- Part 4

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348762
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Simon Said- Part 4

You, Sam and Dean were in a small office, looking through boxes of files, trying to find the right one. Andy, on the other hand, took care of the guard who was still skeptical.

“I probably shouldn’t leave you kids in here by yourselves.” The guard said, hesitation clear in his tone.

“No, it’ll all be fine. Alright? Just go get a cup of coffee,” Andy ordered. The guard nodded, going to do as he was told. “These aren’t the ‘droids you’re looking for.”

“Awesome.” Dean grinned as he overheard Andy.

“We should keep him.” You whispered to Dean, obviously joking.

“I got it.” Sam said seriously. He read through the file and you watched him, waiting for some news.

“Andy, it’s true. Holly was your birth mother. Dr. Jennings was her doctor, too. I mean, he oversaw the adoption. You have a solid connection to both of them.” Sam said, not looking up.

“Wow, great way to start off the day.” Andy nodded, letting out a breath.

“Okay, so, you think Weber killed these people?” Dean asked you.

“Wait, Weber? He’s like me?” Andy asked, shocked.

“Okay, I had a little incident with him. I got this bad feeling and I knew something wasn’t right. Then, when you confronted us in that parking lot, I thought you were Weber. You two look so much alike.” You said, looking at Andy.

“Wait, guys, it says here Holly gave birth to twins.”

“Oh, so not only does my birth mother die before I met her, I have an evil twin. That’s just great.” Andy said, shocked as hell.

“I’m sorry, Andy, I can’t imagine how you must be feeling.” You said, sitting next to him.

“Holly put you and your brother up for adoption and you went to the Gallagher family, obviously, and your brother went to the Weems family from upstate.” Sam said, still reading from the file.

“Andy, how you doing? Still with us?” Dean asked and Andy nodded slightly.

“Yeah, we need to find Weber. I can’t believe he’s doing this. I mean, I’ve known this guy for a while, right? Maybe eight months and he’s acting like I’m his best friend in the world. He was weird but I never thought he would be my brother, let alone do this kind of thing. Why is he doing this to me?” Andy said, cradling his head in his hands.

“Andy, we will find him, okay? He won’t get away with this,” You said, looking at Sam. “Does Weber have an address in there?”

“Yeah, I have it.” Sam said, getting a piece of paper and writing it down.

“Good, let’s pay him a visit, shall we?” Dean smirked a bit.

“Yeah, and maybe next time, you’ll listen to me.” You said, following them out of the office.

“Alright, Andy. Tell us everything you know about this guy.” Sam asked. Dean was driving down a dark road with you and Andy in the backseat.

“Like I said earlier, he comes in eight months ago and he came on a little strong for my taste.”

“He must have known you guys were twins. Why did he change his name? Why not just tell you the truth?” Dean said.

“No idea.” Andy shrugged. Just then, Sam cried out in pain and he held his head, cringing inward.

“Sam?” You said, very concerned for him. He must be getting another vision. Sam yelled in panic and struggled to open the door of the Impala. Dean immediately slowed down and brought her to a stop so Sam could get out.

“Sam! Sam!” Dean said, parking the car and getting out so he could help his brother. Poor Andy had no idea what was going on.

“Sam, look at me.” Dean said, shaking his brother’s shoulders but nothing seemed to be working.

“What’s happening?” Andy asked you.

“His visions. They get more painful the more he has them. I feel so bad for him.” You said, grimacing at Sam’s cries of pain.

“Sam, what did you see?” Dean asked when Sam finally calmed down.

“Tracy, the waitress. She jumps off a bridge or a cliff. Weber is going to kill her next.” Sam said, panting.

“Tracy? No, we have to stop him.” Andy said, panicking. You looked at him, understanding that he loved this girl just by the sound of his voice.

“Alright, Sam, you okay?” Dean asked, making sure his brother was okay.

“Yeah, let’s just go save Tracy before it’s too late.” Sam said, getting back into the car. That was all Dean needed and he was zooming down the road in the next moment. Dean turned off the headlights, slowing the car down until she stopped. You, along with the three other men, got out and walked to the trunk.

“Dean, you should stay back.” Sam said, breaking the silence.

“No argument here. I had my head screwed with enough for one day.” Dean said, opening the trunk for Sam. Sam pulled out two handguns and handed one to you which you gratefully took.

“You sure you want to do this?” Dean asked you.

“Dean, he can’t mess with me. I would hate it if you got hurt. Sam and I will be fine.” You reassured him, kissing his cheek.

“I’m coming with you.” Andy said from behind you three.

“Andy, no.” Sam started to object.

“If it’s Tracy out there, then I’m coming.” Andy said, leaving no room for argument. You looked at Dean and nodded before following Sam and Andy to Weber’s car which wasn’t far away. When you got close enough, Sam was the one to shatter the driver’s side window, shoving a gun in Weber’s face.

“Get out of the car! Now!” Sam yelled.

“You really don’t want to do this.” Weber said in that demonic voice. Like you mentioned a couple of times, that didn’t work on you. Sam backhanded him, hard, which only made Weber angrier. You watched as Andy opened the passenger’s side door and helped Tracy out, trying to get her to safety.

Sam opened the car door and pulled Weber out, throwing him to the ground, face first. You pointed your gun at him, waiting for Sam’s instructions.

“Don’t move. Don’t move!” Sam ordered. Andy glared at Weber and took some duct tape, which you had no idea where that came from, walked over to Weber and put a strip of it over his mouth. Then he kicked his twin twice before Sam pulled him back.

“No! No, Andy, let us handle this, alright?” Sam said, looking at him.

“I’m going to kill you!” Andy screamed at his brother.

“Andy! Listen to me! Listen to me!” Sam said, trying to get Andy to calm down. You noticed Weber eerily still as he stared at Tracy. You wished you would have known how strong Weber was before you got hurt.

Tracy held up a thick stick and whacked Sam in the back of the head, rendering him unconscious. She hit you next but you moved just in time for her to graze you. It still hurt like a bitch but at least you’re still up. Weber stood up and pulled the duct tape off his mouth.

“Tracy, stop! I said STOP IT!” He yelled, frightening her even more. She dropped the stick, listening to the better brother.

“How did you do that?” Andy asked his brother. You cursed and held the back of your head, too busy focusing on the pain rather than the brothers.

“Practice, bro. If you’d just practice, you would know. Sometimes you don’t need to use your words. If you have to, all you need is this. Sometimes the headache’s worth it.” Weber grinned, tapping his forehead to prove his point.

“You’re a twisted son of a bitch!” Andy yelled, grabbing his brother’s collar roughly.

“Back off, Andy. Or Tracy’s gonna do a little flying.” Weber smirked, looking over at Tracy to see her already on the ledge of the bridge, crying.

“Okay, okay,” Andy said, letting go of Weber and backing up with his hands in the air. “Okay. Alright, just… just please don’t hurt her.”

“Don’t be mad at me, okay? I know it’s all wrong. I didn’t mean for this to happen, it’s just… Tracy? She’s trying to come between us.” Weber tried to explain his horrible actions away. Your head was feeling a little bit better and you took a step towards Weber but he glared at you.

“Come any closer and she falls.” You stopped, not wanting to be the reason a woman died. You clenched your jaw and watched, having no choice but to stand still.

“You’re insane.” Andy said, glaring at him.

“She’s garbage! Man, they all are! We can push them and we can make them do whatever we want!” Weber said, focusing on his brother again.

“Are you really this stupid? I mean, when you find out you have a twin, you invite them out for a drink. You don’t kill people!” You looked around and saw Sam starting to come to and you bit your lip. You had no idea what to do… Wait, where was Dean?

“I’ve wanted to tell you for so long, bro. But he didn’t let me. He said I had to wait until the time was right.”

“Who?”

“The man with the yellow eyes.” Your eyes widened and you looked at Weber who stopped paying attention to you. Was the demon here?

“What are you talking about?” Andy asked, frustrated. You looked over at Tracy who seems to be waiting on instructions. She was just crying and standing on the ledge.

“He came to me in my dream. He said I was special. He told me he’s got big plans for me. Wait 'till you see what’s in store, Andy, for both of us! See, he’s the one who told me that I had a brother. A twin.”

“Why did you kill our mother? Why kill Dr. Jennings?” Andy asked. You were just as confused as he was.

“Because they split us up! They ruined our lives, Andy! We could have been together this whole time instead of alone. I couldn’t let them get away with that.” Weber said, getting angry. You heard a noise come from the woods and turned to see the top of dirty blonde hair. Dean.

“I see you. Bye-bye.” Weber said in his demonic voice. Your eyes widened and all you could think about was Dean.

“No!” You broke out into a run, going to Dean before something bad happened to him. You heard a gunshot go off and you got tears, running faster. No, Dean can’t be dead. You rushed into the woods and saw his body lying on the ground. You let your tears fall but when he groaned and turned over, you got on your knees.

“Are you okay? I saw that blow.” Dean said, sitting up. You pulled him into a hug and for a moment, forgot about who died.

“I thought you died.” You let out a shaky breath.

“It will take a lot more than that to kill me.” Dean chuckled, putting a hand to your back.

“Wait, who died?” You peeked out and saw Weber on the floor and Andy with a gun in his hand. You hoped for no more people to die but you guess Andy had enough.


End file.
